


Karamel - Together Agin

by TheBookieMonster



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, KaraMel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBookieMonster/pseuds/TheBookieMonster
Summary: Takes place after the season 3 finale, Kara left National City to once again come to terms with loosing the love of her life, Mon-El, again.





	Karamel - Together Agin

**Author's Note:**

> First story so yeah hope you find some enjoyment in it <3

“Kara? You’re here, I can’t believe it!”  
I hear Alex practicality scream my name as I walk into the DEO for the first time in weeks.  
“Where the hell have you been? I’ve been trying to reach you for ages!”  
“Yeah, I know I’ve been getting your countless calls and texts.” I reply flatly.  
“Well why haven’t you responded? National City has started to freak out about the lack of Supergirl, John has been going out as you to make it look like you are still around but- “  
I cut her off “yeah, well maybe National City shouldn’t get attached to people because, guess what? Everything and everyone with some sort of importance leaves eventually so maybe I should just quit now! better sooner than later, right?” I say as I begin to walk away.  
“Kara- Hey Kara what do you mean by that?” she says following after me.  
“I just mean that, eventually everything will go wrong, and the people closet to you will leave and there will be nothing you can do to stop it no matter, no matter how hard you try.” I reply holding back tears, I just got back and I’m standing in the middle of the DEO about to cry. “Alex, this is why I left in the first place, I’m not ready to go back to fighting crime and pretending that everything is the way it was because it’s not, okay? Its not the same and it probably never will be again.”


End file.
